The Changing Avenger
by sarahsted
Summary: Sarah Sutton is your average 26 year-old, except for the fact that she has a molecular condition that allows her to transform into anyone or anything.. One day she gets the opportunity to become a recruit for the Avengers, an elite team of heroes who protect the Earth from threats too dangerous for any man to stop alone. Once there, the famous Captain America takes Sarah under his
1. Introduction

"You can have a seat in here, someone will be with you shortly." The woman from the front desk said, escorting me to a small lounge area where I was supposed to wait to meet someone about becoming a recruit for -- wait, I'm getting ahead of myself. I should probably start by telling you who I am. So, I'm Sarah Sutton, I'm 26, and I live in Brooklyn, New York. (Gee, sounds like my online dating profile..) I'm originally from New Jersey, but I moved to the city for school when I was 18. Didn't really get too far at college though because when I was 19, I somehow developed some kind of molecular disorder that screwed the structure of the cells and atoms in my body. Apparently I'm the only known case, so there wasn't anything to do about it except to either become some sort of human lab rat, or stay at home alone and do nothing. I chose the later. So, I could go into all the scientific jargon that barely sounds like english, or I can tell you the short hand, easy version of it.

I'm a shape shifter.

(Sorry if I let down the scientifically inclined people out there, I'm just trying to get this done quick)

I know, it sounds pretty crazy, but well, that's my life.. heh.

For the first few years, I couldn't control anything, so I was constantly turning into random people and things. Of course, that drew a lot of attention my way, and it was mostly negative, so being the angsty teenager I was, I cut off all in person interaction I had with friends, family, and just the general outside world; locking myself in my apartment like a hermit. For the past 6 years, I've spent most ot my time learning to control the changes caused by the molecular condition. I also joined an online self defense class, because why the hell not, I do live in New York after all. Now that I've gotten a pretty good handle of the shape shifting thing, I do have to say, it does come in handy sometimes too. Don't get me wrong I'm not doing anything "nefarious" or illegal, it's just good for prank phone calls and as a cool party trick for voice "impressions" or whatever (not that I've ever gotten to use it as a party trick, but still). I guess I somehow caught someone's attention though because the other day I got a weird phone call from a blocked number asking me about my "abilities", then received an address in Upstate New York to go to; which is how ended up here.

So now that you know the basics, let's get back to the important par


	2. Chapter 1 (07-28 09:20:28)

**_《Sarah's POV》_**

"You have arrived at your destination." my phone navigator chimed as I pulled up to, well, nothing really. I checked the map on my phone again, but it said I was in the right place. I unbuckled my seatbelt and got out of the car. Whoever called me up asking a lot of vague questions a few days ago had also given me this address, which is apparently just a field in the middle of nowhere. I mean, it's technically Upstate New York, but there's still nothing here. I know what you're probably thinking;

"what rational/sane adult gets a sketchy phone call from a blocked number and willingly goes to the isolated location they're given ALONE?!"

Me. I do.

Anyways, I was about to go back to my carand leave when I heard tires on the dirt and stone coming up behind me. I turned around and saw 3 black SUVs pull up. It felt like I was in Men in Black or something, because two big men with dark suits and sunglasses got out of each car. Naturally, I panicked, frantically looking for my car keys, then I realized I had locked them in the car. I slapped my hand on my forehead and froze in fear, not sure what was about to happen to me. Then, just as I was sure I was going to have my memory wiped with some sci-fi government weapon, a woman stepped through the wall of suited men.

"Miss Sutton, I'm Agent Romanoff. I'm glad you could make it." She smiled, shaking my hand.

"Oh my god, you're Black Widow from the Avengers! Oh my god this is so awesome!" I said excitedly. "Wait, I didn't do anything wrong, did I?"

"No, there's no trouble. If you come with me, I'll explain everything on the way." Agent Romanoff said. I nodded, then we both got into the back seat of one of the SUVs waiting for us.

"When you developed the molecular disorder a few years ago, S.H.I.E.L.D was notified and began running surveillance on you. Then when S.H.I.E.L.D was shut down, all agents who weren't tied to H.Y.D.R.A were transferred to other government agencies, including the Avengers unit. We decided to continue monitoring your progress since then, which is why you were contacted and told to meet someone here. Some very important people think you're ready for more than prank phone calls and impressions." She finished with a smirk. I looked out the window and saw a large series of buildings, all with the symbol for the Avengers on the side. Agent Romanoff led the way inside the main building. I was completely in awe.

"Miss Sutton, please follow me this way," a woman said, standing up from here seat at the front desk. "You can have a seat in here, someone will be with you shortly." (Remember this part?) The woman had escorted me into a small lounge area and motioned for me to take a seat. So, here I was, waiting to meet an agent about possibly becoming an Avenger. I honestly haven't been this excited in my whole life. Well, except for like Disney when I was like, 6, but you get the point. I've always loved the Avengers ever since I can remember. They even saved the city from an alien invasion a few years ago. All along the wall in front of me were framed pictures of everyone on the team. Iron Man, Thor, Black Widow, Hawkeye, the Hulk, Falcon, the Vision, Wanda and Pietro Maximoff, and Steve Rogers AKA Captain America -- the first Avenger and the first real superhero (plus he's super hot and nice and the perfect gentleman from the 40's -- chivalry isn't dead, it was just frozen for 75 years). I've always loved the 1920's-1960's, the music, culture, clothes, just everything. When they found Cap frozen in the ice, then discovered he was alive and unfroze him, I was estatic. He was my favorite superhero because he was real and genuine, and he wasn't two-dimensional like all the other comic book characters. He was a real hero who gave up his life for us, so that we could be safe. (I sound so cheesy, I'm just gonna stop right there...)

I was super bored and had nothing to do, so I got up and made sure no one was aroud or watching, then I changed into Captain America. I walked over to the picture frames on the opposite wall and looked at myself in one of the reflections.

"Hm, nice," I said in his voice, smirking (which almost killed me by the way because wow). "Point one for Sarah."

I continued to play around, doing various poses and saying things like;

"Avengers, assemble!"

"Every bond you buy is a bullet, in the barrel of your best guy's gun!"

"How many of you are ready to help me sock ol' Adolf in the jaw?!"

"I could do this all day,"

Then, in my ultimate wisdom, started singing the old 1940's Captain America theme song -- which , of course I know all the words to, because I am a huge dork. (Just a reminder, by the way, I still look and sound like Cap at this time, just to give you a visual on how ridiculous I look).

"Who's strong and brave, here to save the American way?" I turn around, and who's standing right behind me? Steve Rogers. Captain America.

"Shit," I said, then realizing I was still in Cap-Mode (I know that was really lame let's not talk about it), I quickly turned back into myself, the most embarrassed a human being could possibly be. Like honestly, it you could actually die from embarrassment I'd be dead 10 times over. Also, I'm just noticing how terribly weird it sounds saying I "turned into" something. It's making me cringe everytime I use it, but what else do I even say? I "transformed"? Oh god that's even worse.

You know, it's just really not a good time to be me right now.

"Hey, not bad," Cap said with a light laugh and smile, finally breaking through my quickly derailing train of thought. "I better start watching my back; before I know it I'll be out of a job with you as my replacement."

I couldn't help but laugh though I was still mortified. Also I was just a huge mess of nerves. Did I mention I embarrassed? Cap came up to me and reached out for a handshake. I nervously took it and he shook my hand (obviously).

"You must be Sarah Sutton, the new recruit. I'm --"

"Captain America! It's so great to meet you oh my gosh this is so rad!" (Yeah I just said rad to Captain America just kill me now please) "You must think I'm a psychopath oh god," I rambled, not really sure what was coming out of my mouth at this point. Then he put his hand on my shoulder. I all but melted right there (oh god what if that actually happened -- is that even possible for me?) Dead. Goodbye my friends I am gone.

"Call me Steve. It's great to meet you, Sarah." he said. I felt my face heat up as I blushed super hard (oh my gosh I'm such a dork help). "You've got some skills. You'll be a great addition to the team. And I'm sure training you will be quite an experience." He said, smirking.

"Wait, so that's it? There's no test or anything?" I asked.

"If there was a test, you would have passed with flying colors." Cap said. "Welcome to the Avengers, Sarah."

Now, you figure I would have just shook his hand like a normal human being -- but no, not me. I was so excited I just hugged him, like really hard. It took me a good couple of seconds before I realized what I was doing and quickly stepped back, trying to compose myself.

"Sorry, I'm just really excited and grateful,"I said with a sheepish laugh. "Thank you so much Cap -- I mean Steve."

"My pleasure." he said. "Now let's get you situated." he turned and started walking down the hall with me following.

"And by the way." Cap said over his shoulder, "I part my hair on the other side."


	3. Chapter 2

《Sarah's POV》

Cap led me down the hall and into a large black room with windows lining the outside walls. At the other side of the room, I could see two people, one was Agent Romanoff, the other was a man I didn't recognize.

"Fury, Romanoff, this is Sarah Sutton, our new recruit." Cap said, introducing me to the pair.

"We've met," Agent Romanoff said, giving me a friendly wink. "Call me Nat."

"Pleasure to meet you Sarah," Fury said, shaking my hand. "If you're ready, I'll take you in to meet the others."

"I'm ready," I said, then Fury led me through the large set of doors behind us.

《Third person POV》

Fury and Sarah had gone into the training room so she could meet the others while Steve and Nat waited for them in another room.

"So, what about Sarah?" Nat asked, smirking at Steve.

"What?" he asked with a confused look.

"Well she's cute, right? And she's nice, why don't you give her a shot?" She said.

"Would you quit trying to set me up on dates?" Steve said.

"What? I'm just trying to help you out! Like you said, you're 97, not dead." Nat laughed, lightly nudging Steve with her elbow.

《Sarah's POV》

I looked around the huge room of windows in awe, when out of nowhere, a red ball of light whizzed past me, leaving a light scorch mark on the floor a few steps away from my feet.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!" I heard a girl's voice say with a slight European accent. "I didn't hurt you did I? I was just practicing, but there's not usually anyone else in here except sometimes Vision." The voice belonged to a girl about my age with brown hair.

"You're Wanda Maximoff, right?" I asked excitedly.

"Yeah, nice to meet you!" she said.

"Wanda, this is Sarah Sutton, our new recruit." Fury said, introducing me to Wanda.

"You're so amazing! Wow, it's so great to meet you!" I gushed.

"It's great to meet you too, Sarah! And again, I'm really sorry about that stray blast over there."Wanda said, smiling apologetically.

"It's really no problem, I just can't believe it's you!" I said with a slight laugh. As we were talking, an arrow with a rope connected flew across the room and attached itself to a metal beam above the door I had come in through. Then, a man swung down from the line, landing right in front of the three of us.

"Agent Barton, nice of you to join us." Fury said.

"Ah, wow! Hawkeye! That was incredible, it's so awesome to meet you!" I said to Agent Barton, who shook my hand. "I'm Sarah,"

"Nice to meet you too, Sarah," he laughed.

"Yes Agent Barton, that was quite an entrance," someone said unexpectedly, making us all jump a bit. I looked around and saw Vision phasing through the wall closest to us.

"Vision! We talked about this!" Wanda said, startled from his unexpected entrance.

"Ah yes, I'm sorry, I forgot, I'll be sure to use the door next time." Vision apologized. He walked over to me and shook my hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Sutton." he said politely.

"Me? I can't believe I'm meeting the Vision! This is so great!" I gushed again. "And please, just call me Sarah!"

"How come no one told me we were having a party?" another unfamiliar, detached voice said, seemingly coming from above us. I looked up to see Falcon flying midair, coming down to meet us all. Once he landed, the metal wings on his flight suit retracted back into the pack and he lifted his glasses off his face and onto his forehead.

"You must be Sarah, welcome to the team!" He said, shaking my hand.

"Falcon! It's so awesome to meet you! I know I shouldn't keep getting so surprised when I meet someone from the team, but this is just so surreal!" I laughed, a little nervous again. I felt like such a dork for fangirling so much over everyone, but I really couldn't help it.

"Just call me Sam." Falcon said. "And I totally get what you mean, I was in your shoes not too long ago." Sam laughed.

《Third person POV》

The doors to the training room opened and Sarah and Fury walked out, meeting back up with Steve and Natasha.

"It was so great to meet you guys, I'll see you soon!" Sarah sard with a smile, waving to the others back in the training room.

"So, Sarah," Fury started. "We have space here on the compound if you want to stay here, or you could stay at your apartment; but the decision is yours, whichever you prefer."

"0h, um, well I'd love to stay here with everyone, but I'm not sure I'm ready to just pick up and move out of my apartment," Sarah said. "Would it be okay it I maybe just got some things from my place for now until I make up my mind?"

"Sure," Fury said, then turning to Nat, he continued, "Natasha, take Miss Sutton back to her apartment to get her things."

"Oh, I'd love to, but Clint and I have to go over some plans for training tomorrow," she said, "But I'm sure Rogers would love to take you," Nat smirked at Steve, which he returned with another confused look.

"Is that alright with you Cap?" Fury asked, slightly suspicious of what Natasha was up to.

"Sure, no problem," Steve agreed.

"Okay, I'm gonna need my car back though," said Sarah.

"That can be arranged," Fury said.


	4. Chapter 3 - Sarah's POV

**_《Sarah's POV》_**

"So where are we headed?" Cap asked as he got into the driver's seat of my car and buckled up.

"It's uh, East 18th street in Flatbush -- or well in Brooklyn actually. Building 287." I said. "I can give you directions along the way or I can put it in my GPS. Whichever you prefer."

"I think I can figure it out most of the way there, but I might need a little guidance. Brooklyn's changed a little since I lived there." He chuckled.

"Oh yeah, I forgot you were from Brooklyn!" I said, buckling my seatbelt as Steve started the car.

"Yep, it's where I grew up," He said.

"Do you have a place there?" I asked as we pulled off the dirt road I had parked on this morning and onto the main paved road.

"I can't afford a place in Brooklyn nowadays," Cap said. "Plus, I don't know if I could go back, it's so different now. And I don't have anyone left there; it would just remind me too much of the past -- of what I left behind when I went into the ice," Steve said, trailing off a bit at the end of his sentence. I saw him clench his jaw slightly for a moment and his grip on the steering wheel tightened a bit as well. He kept his eyes trained on the road in front of us, but I could still see a tinge of sadness in his eyes. I looked down at my hands in my lap, unsure of what to say.

"I think I might know what you mean; before I had this molecular disorder, I was just a normal teenage girl, moving away from home to go to college and become my own person. To figure out what I wanted to do for the rest of my life. I didn't even get to my second year; and instead of becoming my own person, I started literally becoming other people," I continued with a breathy chuckle. "I was -- I am -- a freak." I said, my gaze still locked on my hands resting on my thighs. I thought back to how happy I was when I got my acceptance letter from my dream school, NYU. I wasn't sure what career path I was headed down yet, but I knew that the only place I wanted to figure that out at was NYU. I smiled softly as I remembered the mixture of nerves and excitement I felt as my parents helped move me into my dorm room, and then eventually when I rented my own apartment. I let out a sigh, when a warm presence on my hand brought me out of my thoughts. Steve had put his large hand on mine, which looked almost like a child's in comparison to his. I looked up at him and he gave me a soft smile, his eyes gentle; devoid of any sadness I had noticed previously.

"You're not a freak, Sarah. You're an Avenger now, one of us. And I know that you'll end up being a great hero one day." He said. He kept his eyes trained on mine for a moment, then returned his gaze to the road. I smiled widely, feeling my face heat up. Realizing I was most likely blushing hard, I quickly turned my head and looked out the window at the small patches of forests and fields that passed by.

"T-Thank you Steve, that really m-means a lot." I said, tripping over my words a bit, mostly because Captain America was still basically holding my fREAKING HAND. I screamed internally, trying to keep my cool the best I could when Cap removed his hand from mine returning it to its former position on the steering wheel. Not wanting to sit in awkward silence for the next 2 hours, I attempted to revive the conversation.

"If you're, uh, ever missing Brooklyn, you're welcome to crash at my place anytime -- no charge," I said laughing awkwardly.

"Thanks, I might just take you up on that offer if Tony gets to be even more troublesome than normal," he chuckled, looking back at me with a bright smile.


	5. Chapter 3 - Cap's POV

《Steve's POV》

"So where are we headed?" I asked as I got into the driver's seat of Sarah's car and buckled my seatbelt.

"It's uh, East 18th street in Flatbush -- or well in Brooklyn actually. Building 287." She said. "I can give you directions along the way or I can put it in my GPS. Whichever you prefer."

"I think I can figure it out most of the way there, but I might need a little guidance. Brooklyn's changed a little since I lived there." I laughed.

"Oh yeah, I forgot you were from Brooklyn!" She said, buckling her seatbelt as I started the car.

"Yep, it's where I grew up," I said.

"Do you have a place there?" She asked as I pulled off the dirt road we were on and onto the main paved road up ahead.

"I can't afford a place in Brooklyn nowadays," I replied. "Plus, I don't know if I could go back, it's so different now. And I don't have anyone left there; it would just remind me too much of the past -- of what I left behind when I went into the ice," I said, trailing off a bit at the end of my sentence. I clenched my jaw slightly for a moment and tightened my grip on the steering wheel. I kept my eyes trained on the road, but my head was swimming with old memories; the day I lost Buck, saying goodbye to Peggy, crashing the plane into the ice. Waking up in a strange room and finding out 75 years had passed and nearly all my friends and family were gone. Seeing Bucky again, but seeing the rage and no trace of recognition in his eyes as he fought me, then losing him again. The car was quiet for a while, then Sarah broke the silence.

"Yeah, I think I might know what you mean; before I had this molecular disorder, I was just a normal teenage girl, moving away from home to go to college and become my own person. To figure out what I wanted to do for the rest of my life. I didn't even get to my second year; and instead of becoming my own person, I started literally becoming other people, heh. I was -- I am-- a freak." She said, staring down at her hands resting in her lap. Then, as she sat there, quietly lost in her own thoughts, she started to change. Her hair grew longer, while her face and features softened and became slightly less defined, as she seemed to age backwards. Her physique and overall size shrank, and finally stopped when she had reached the age of maybe 17 or 18. Instead of her outfit changing completely like I noticed it had when she had turned into me earlier, her clothes became a little baggy, maybe three sizes too big for her now. She was still herself, just 5 or 6 years younger. I studied her face and size, she must have done most of her growing in her late teens; you could tell she was around 18, but she was smaller, and more frail, almost looking 14, maybe 15. Her smaller stature reminded me of myself, before I joined the army and became the test subject for the "super soldier" serum. She sat in silence as her younger self for a while, lost in past memories of her own. She smiled softly, but also sadly and let out a light sigh. I looked down at her hands resting on her thighs, then gently placed my right hand on top of hers. My hands we're significantly bigger than hers, especially now that she had transformed into a younger version of herself. Sarah looked up, staring at me with curiosity and a little bit of surprise.

"You're not a freak, Sarah. You're an Avenger now, one of us. And I know that you'll end up being a great hero one day." I said, smiling. Her large brown eyes locked onto mine, and we stared for a moment, until I finally dragged my eyes away and redirected my gaze back onto the road. From the corner of my eye, I saw Sarah smile widely, her cheeks reddening. I felt her hand grow slightly under mine and I glanced back at her, watching as she returned to her normal self. She had turned to face her window, trying to hide the fact that she was blushing and grinning widely, which made me smile and laugh quietly to myself as well.

"T-Thank you Steve, that really m-means a lot." She said, stuttering a bit. I took my hand off of hers, although I wanted to hold her petite hand in mine a while longer. I felt relieved to know someone understood the way I felt, especially knowing it was her.

"If you're, uh, ever missing Brooklyn, you're welcome to crash at my place anytime -- no charge," Sarah said somewhat nervously.

"Thanks, I might just take you up on that offer if Tony gets to be even more troublesome than normal," I chuckled, looking back at her, and I couldn't help but smile.


End file.
